<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Research by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595575">Midnight Research</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witching Hour [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Dark Past, M/M, Past Violence, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, not so human disaster Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was really starting to worry about Foggy at this point, “Foggy, relax, have a drink. We don't even have any cases going on and I still hear you googling...”</p><p>“It's not for cases,” Matt sighed at the shuffle and thumping of books, “Where is it?”</p><p>Matt sighed, here we go again, “Where's what?”</p><p>***Foggy wants to learn a bit more history behind vampires, hoping to learn a bit more about why/how the 'rules' work or where they came from and learns a whole lot more about Matt***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witching Hour [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was really starting to worry about Foggy at this point, “Foggy, relax, have a drink. We don't even have any cases going on and I still hear you googling...”</p><p>“It's not for cases,” Matt sighed at the shuffle and thumping of books, “Where is it?”</p><p>Matt sighed, here we go again, “Where's what?”</p><p>“A book, I was just looking at it, larger looks like leather bound but it's not. I think it's like faux leather or something, feels more like polyester honestly. The title is raised-” Foggy dropped, or knocked several books from the sounds of it before sighing, “I just had it where the fuck did it go?”</p><p>“Under the couch,” Matt finally spoke up, smirking when Foggy leaned down and grumbled as he grabbed the book that had apparently fallen there.</p><p>“That's one I need but that's not the one I was looking for.” Matt rolled his eyes when the book got tossed onto the coffee table, to slide off into the pile on the other side, no doubt to be lost yet again when it was needed. “I thought your sonar was better than this.”</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes, “Faux leather bound, larger, and raised letters, that one met all the criteria.” Foggy grumbled about it not even being the right color, and went back to shifting through his book pile. “Why even are you needing this book?”</p><p>“It had something about- ugh, where is it?!”</p><p>Matt sighed and walked by, head tilting when he heard books clatter against each other as Foggy continued his searching, “What are you researching anyway?”</p><p>“Us,” Foggy mumbled and flailed something, “Found it, now where'd that- ugh.”</p><p>“Didn't know we've been published about outside of websites and newspapers...”</p><p>“Not us as in <em>us,</em> Matt.”</p><p>Matt groaned, “Foggy, we've already been through all this.”</p><p>“Yeah well, some of us are new to this, might know the 'rules' but still, it's good to know some of the history.”</p><p>“Alright, Foggy, you wanna drown in old wives' tales and lore, feel free. Just don't expect for me to be your cheat sheet.”</p><p>Foggy mumbled as he finally found what he'd been looking for and clicked at the keyboard, “Bet you went through this with your Sire. And from the sound of it, lights weren't even a thing much less the internet.”</p><p>Matt blinked, head rolling back as he stared toward the ceiling, “I didn't have a Sire, Foggy.” Matt decided he needed another few drinks for the night while Foggy just made odd noises, and stood to follow him. “There's two ways to end up this way, Foggy. One isn't pretty, as you know, and the other, even less so.”</p><p>“I thought, everything says you need a Sire, be it biological like mom or dad to carry the gene for well not even going to attempt to pronounce that word.”</p><p>“Dhampir? Those are... very rare, nearly impossible to happen. I think it's, only human females can carry them, and has to have become pregnant the first attempt within like a week of conversion of the male. Or at least so far I've never heard of a female vampire carrying one to term.”</p><p>“So, what you're saying is, you really are an orphan?”</p><p>Matt shook his head, “The second option, involves- a strong will to survive and a lot of sacrifice to do it.”</p><p>Foggy shifted away from his books, “Is, is that what took your sight?”</p><p>Matt sighed, “I lost it before, but yeah, that's what spurred the will to survive and the strength to... retaliate.” Matt flinched away from the hug, so lost in thought he didn't even realize Foggy had moved.</p><p>“Matt, how did you- there's so much to-”</p><p>“I, remember, how loud everything was, even then. And I could smell, blood and heard the pounding, so many war drums beating away in my ears. It's when they faded, and went so quiet, I don't even remember my first taste of blood, I don't know how or when I got the taste of it, I just, couldn't stand the quiet afterward. The drums went silent, and stayed that way. Ended up running, didn't really have a choice. Ended up just, listening and chasing after war drums when I got thirsty...”</p><p>Foggy leaned against him, “Matt, that's- horrible. Being alone, through all that.”</p><p>Matt shrugged and gave a forced smile, “Coulda been worse.”</p><p>“Matt, no one should ever experience that, let alone worse!”</p><p>“I adapted,” Matt snorted and smirked, “Not telling you about how I figured everything out, not dealing with the mocking.”</p><p>Foggy nudged him, “Dude, figuring all that out, after that kinda trauma is a fucking miracle. I ain't looking a gift horse in the mouth.”</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes when he was dragged to the couch to get tugged into Foggy's arms, “So, what's the burning questions that's got you searching like mad?”</p><p>“Just, well,<em> now</em>, I have a whole new line of questioning... If you didn't have a Sire, how did you find out everything you know? Just, trial and error?”</p><p>Matt frowned, “A lot of it, at that point in my life we didn't really have much to worry about feeding wise, yeah there were poisons and hallucinogenics but most of those revolved around ceremonies at that point in time. I knew about reacting to something, a stone sometimes, took me a while to figure out it was silver, couldn't identify it by sight after all, and couldn't really figure out why some rocks triggered the response because of deposits and things like that.”</p><p>“Didn't they use to use silver for coins?”</p><p>Matt smirked, “Not us, we didn't, not for,” he laughed, “Well, I wasn't in the area when they finally added it, thank God.”</p><p>Foggy suddenly snickered, “Just got the image of Sooooo many eras of Matt Murdock...”</p><p>Matt laughed, “I'm not busting them out.”</p><p>Foggy shifted, “I demand Halloween costumes...”</p><p>Matt snorted, “Foggy, come on.”</p><p>“Nope, if you ain't gonna put on a fashion show, we're at least doing Halloween.”</p><p>Matt sighed, “Why do I have a feeling this is your excuse for a couples costume?”</p><p>Foggy chuckled, “So, which era should we do this year?”</p><p>“This one?”</p><p>Foggy groaned and Matt sighed, knowing there was not going to be compromise here. “Come on, Matt... I'll let you pick, just not now... and 80s are out too, hated the hair.”</p><p>Matt smirked, “Which '80s?”</p><p>Foggy shifted to look at him, “Oh, right, um. 1980s?”</p><p>“Oh, alright, just a heads up, you're gonna <em>hate</em> the 1880s.”</p><p>“Oh, I don't know, the whole damper gent look, would look very dashing on you.”</p><p>Matt held up a finger, “I refuse to wear a top hat...”</p><p>Foggy laughed, “Deal.”</p><p>Matt sighed as Foggy settled under his arm, “Did I honestly just agree to dress up for Halloween?”</p><p>“Yes,” Foggy had to be beaming, it just seeped from his voice, “I do have one thing to ask though. If you didn't have a Sire, how'd- how'd you learn some of the things you wouldn't? Like how to Sire others?”</p><p>“Long while back, vampires were, well they're pack animals. We'd gather in, family style groups, socialize, interact with others... I always just, played it off as an abandoned Childe, told them some of my story when I had to, but just, played it off like waking up after the change, given I lost my eyes before the change, they never really pushed about it.”</p><p>“Would it matter, if they knew?”</p><p>Matt tensed up, “Foggy, some of the old ones, the really old ones, believe to become the origin of a bloodline... Vampires, most at least, have respect for humans. Humans are food yes, but it's also a source of companionship, aid, growth, adaptation. The old ones, the ones that haven't forgotten at least, view them as kin, there's still respect for our cousins. The young ones, sometimes have about the same respect the brats two floors down have...” Foggy snorted and hugged him, “But, still viewed as kin, in their own weird respectful way. Those that- convert without a Sire, they're viewed as, worse.”</p><p>Foggy jerked up, “Wait, I remember something about- um,” Matt quirked a brow up as Foggy flipped through pages, “Ah, found it! Oh...”</p><p>“Yeah, told you, the Murdock boys have the devil in them.” Matt gave a sad smile as Foggy settled against him. “Some say that those are the most powerful, because they aren't human souls. They're... demons, deities, whatever their culture viewed them as, brought to Earth using a host body.”</p><p>Foggy snickered, “Would explain the Feral Chompers.”</p><p>“Foggy,” Matt groaned as he dropped his head onto his shoulder. “I, wouldn't know... vampires don't generally get touchy feeling with rogue loners, especially Sire-less ones.”</p><p>“Their loss,” Foggy mumbled, nuzzling him. “My gain.”</p><p>“Our gain,” Matt smiled and hugged him.</p><p>“Soooo, do I have any brothers or sisters out there?”</p><p>Matt laughed, “No, Foggy, just us.”</p><p>“Kinda a bummer, but at the same time, I'm a very selfish child.”</p><p>Matt laughed, “How many siblings do you have?”</p><p>“One can be a sibling and selfish, thank you very much.”</p><p>Matt smirked, “That is certainly true.”</p><p>“I do have one last question.”</p><p>“You're going to 'one more' this all night aren't you? Some of us have to be in the office tomorrow, actually both of us in fact.”</p><p>“Probably, if you let me.”</p><p>“What's the question, Foggy.”</p><p>“How old are you? Really.”</p><p>Matt sighed, eyes rolling back as he mumbled before, “Too much math, I'm a lawyer, not my department.”</p><p>“Think of it as payroll.”</p><p>Matt laughed, “Damn, I'm a billionaire.”</p><p>“Very funny.... We both know you're broke unless you got some international bank account stashed somewhere-”</p><p>Matt shook his head, “Nope, wish I woulda been that smart.”</p><p>“Damn, but seriously how old?”</p><p>Matt sighed, shifting to reach for his drink and downing it before, “Lost track after I hit quad digits.” Foggy gaped as Matt shifted and heading into the kitchen to set his glass in the sink before heading back to kiss him on the forehead, “I've got work to do, I'll try not to wake you when I get in.”</p><p>Foggy finally seemed to shake himself from his staring as Matt headed for the roof access, “Wait, Murdock you can NOT drop that on me and just run!”</p><p>Matt smirked, “Watch me,” as he ducked out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>